doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mara Brenner
Buenos Aires, Argentina |familiares = |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa }}Mara Brenner es una actriz de teatro y de doblaje argentina. Egresada de EMAD (Escuela Metropolitana de Arte Dramático) y la Academia de Doblaje con Rolando Agüero y Matilde Ávila. Season_seven_olivia.png|Olivia en The Walking Dead MegaraOUAT.png|Megara en Once Upon a Time Pony Head.png|Pony Head en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal. AA_Zarda.png| Zarda en Los Vengadores Unidos Brittacommunity.png|Britta Perry en Community Kiki_TBM.png|Kiki en Teen Beach Movie GretaJames.jpg|Gretta James en Empezar otra vez (Versión LAPTV) Nancy.jpg|Nancy en Sin City: Una Mujer para Matar o Morir (Versión LAPTV) AmyBM.png|Amy en El club de las madres rebeldes (doblaje argentino) TheHungoverGamesKatnip.png|Katnip Everdean en Resaca mortal Amanda_Hopking_morven-christie-granchester.jpg|Amanda Hopkins en Grantchester Filmografia Películas Keira Knightley *Laggies (2013) - Megan *Empezar otra vez (2013) - Gretta James (Versión LAPTV) Priyanka Chopra *Barfi!- Jhilmil Chatterjee (2012) *God Tussi Great Ho - Alia Kapoor (2008) Jessica Alba *Querida Eleanor(2016) - Tía Daisy *Sin City: Una mujer para matar o morir (2014) - Nancy (Versión FOX) Otros: *Ciertas mujeres - Secretaria / Mesera (2017) *Divines - Maimouna (Déborah Lukumuena) (2016) *Street - Jasmine (Kate Miner) (2015) *Absolutamente Todo - Voces adicionales (2015) *Imperial Dreams - Tanya (Kellita Smith) (2014) *Altamira - Conchita (Golshifteh Farahani) (2016) *El club de las madres rebeldes - Amy (Mila Kunis) (2016) (Versión argentina) *La indignación - Mujer en el funeral (Lynnsey Lewis) (2016) *Divines - Maimouna (Déborah Lukumuena) (2016) *Resaca mortal - Katnip Everdean (Rita Volk) (2014) *Pelé, el nacimiento de una leyenda - Celeste (Mariana Nunes) (2016) *Subir el nivel - Gráficas *El bronce - Hope Ann Gregory (Melissa Rauch) / Hope joven / Hope a los 7 años/Hope a los 3 años *Tallulah - Carolyn (Tammy Blanchard) (2016) *99 - Pooja (Soha Ali Khan) (2009) *Rendirse jamás 3 - Myca Cruz (Gillian White) (2016) *Monos asesinos - Sonya (Electra Avellan) (2013) *El arte del robo - Lola (Katherine Winnick) (2013) *Raze - Cody (Bailey Anne Borders) (2013) *Detectives de la mente - Anna Greene (Taissa Farmiga) (2013) *Riot - Trisha Sinclair (Renny Grames) (2015) *Mamá entrometida - Emily (Lucy Punch) (2015) *El Llamado - Jane Buck (Jane Moffat) (2014) *The Flu - Kim In-hae (Soo Ae) (2013) *Violette - Berthe Leduc (Catherine Hiegel) *Grandes esperanzas - Señorita Joe (Sally Hawkins) / Charles Pocket (Edward Fleming ) (2012) *Aftershock - Mónica (Andrea Osvárt) (2012) *Lourdes - Christine (Sylvie Testud) (2009) *Maggie - Maggie Vogel (Abigail Breslin) (2015) *La gran Gilly Hopkins - Gilly Hopkins (Sophie Nélisse) (2015) *Hush (2016) - Sarah (Samantha Sloyan) (2016) *Sleeping With Other People - Lainey (Alison Brie) (2015) *Un amor verdadero - Amy Peterson (Meghan Markle) *Tres mujeres en apuros - Candy D'Souza (Celina Jaitley) *Trumbo - Fincher Trumbo (Diane Lane) (2015) *Demolition - Karen Moreno (Naomi Watts) (2015) *El tipo perfecto - Alice (Rutina Wesley) (2015) *Macbeth (2015) - Bruja Vieja (Seylan Baxter) (2015) *Ya te extraño - Ben (Ryan Lennon Baker) (2015) *Supremacía - Doreen (Dawn Olivieri) (2014) *Las sufragistas - Maud Watts (Carey Mulligan) (2015) *Mi hija debe vivir - Dra Glass (Rachael Crawford) (2014) *Yo, él y Raquel - Madre de Greg (Connie Britton)(2014) *Supremacía robot - Alexandra (Ella Hunt)(2014) *Pompeya (2014) - Aurelia (Carrie-Anne Moss) (2014) (Versión LAPTV) *August: Osage County -Karen Wenston (Juliette Lewis) (Versión argentina) *Cabras- Judy (Keri Russell) *Los indestructibles 3 - Voces adicionales *Belle - Mabel (Bethan Mary-James) (2013) *Destruction Las Vegas - Olive (Maggie Castle) (2013) *The East - Voces Adicionales *Los Señores de Salem - Heidi Hawthorne (Sherie Mom Zombie) (2013) *911: Llamada mortal - Autumn (Ella Rae Peck) (2013) *Ella hizo que lo hicieran - Trish (Lucie Guest) (2013) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Voz en auto de policía (2013) *Este es el fin - Reportera (2013) *Nada que temer - María (Jennifer Stone) (2013) *Bienvenidos a la jungla - Ashley (Bianca Bree Van Damme) (2013) argentina *Hit and Run - Debby Kreeger (Kristin Chenoweth) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Margo (2012) *Freerunner - Stacey / Penny (Chica gótica) (2011) *Wasted on the Young - Karen (Kym Thorne) (2010) *A suprema felicidade - Marilyn (Tammy Di Calafiori) - Enana (2012) *El carnicero ,el cocinero y el espadachín - Madam Lei (Kitty Zhang Yuqi) (2010) *The Extra Man Estudiante (Lauren Weisman) (2010) *Seis sesiones de sexo - Voces adicionales (2012) *Frankie y Alice - Celeste (Alexis Ioannidis) (2010) *Celeste y Jesse por siempre - Voces adicionales (2012) *La Posesion de Grace - Jessica (Alexis Knapp) (2014) *Sparkle: La gran estrella - Voces adicionales *El crucero de las locas - Voces diversas *Marido por accidente< - Voces adicionales (2008) argentina *Mi historia sin mí - Voces adicionales (2007) argentina *Una chica como yo: La historia de Gwen Araujo - Angie (Jacqueline Samada) *Henry's Crime - Voces diversas *Hitchcock - Voces adicionales *Fatal secret - Voces adicionales *Escuela de novatos 2 - Voces adicionales *Wedding Video - Tara Devlin (Julianne White) / Kayla (Alexis Zegerman) *Juegos suicidas - Melody *Sorority Row *Les doy un año - Voces adicionales (2013) Telefilms *Ángel de la Navidad - Hayley (Christie Laing) (2015) *La bestia del mar de Bering - Donna Hunter (Cassie Scerbo) (2013) *Teen Beach Movie - Kiki *En lo bueno y en lo malo - Voces adicionales Películas animadas *Ratchet & Clank - Cora (Bella Thorne) (2016) versión argentina *Lucky, el patito con suerte - Flo (Megan Hilty) *Abril y el mundo extraordinario - Avril (Marion Cotillard) versión argentina * Monster High: Electrizadas - Clawdeen Wolf (Celeste Henderson) (2017) Series de TV *The Rain - Voces adicionales (2018) *Search Party (serie de TV) - Dory Sief (Alia Shawkat) (2016 - ) *Los Médici: Señores de Florencia - Maddalena di Médici (Sarah Felberbaum) (2016-) *Timeless - Kate Drummonds (Shantel VanSanten) (2016) *Black Mirror - Yorkie (Mackenzie Davis) (2016) *Grantchester - Amanda Hopkins (Morven Christie) *Bandera falsa - Natalie Alfassia (Maggie Azarzar) (2015 -) *Married - Jess (Jenny Slate) (2014 - 2015) *Battle Creek (2015) - Holly Dale (Aubrey Dollar) *River - Voces adicionales *The Walking Dead - Olivia (Ann Mahoney) (5° temporada) / Voces adicionales. *Community - Britta (Gillian Jacobs) *Justified - Ava Crowder (Joelle Carter) (3° y 4° temporada) *Hawthorne - Kelly Epson (Vanessa Lengies) (2011) *El último macho - Carol (Erika Alexander) (2011) *The Killing - Eve / Voces adicionales (2011) *XIII: La serie - Laura Amos (Vanessa Matsui) (2011-2012) *Made in Jersey - Deb Garretii Keenan (Jessica Blank ) (2012) *Ben and Kate - Darcy (Lauren Miller) (2012) *Mi gato endemoniado- Laura (2012) *Lost Girl - Hannah (Allie MacDonald) / Voces diversas (2013) *10 años menos - Voces diversas *Cada cosa en su lugar - Varios personajes *Ace of Cakes - Voces adicionales *Rescátame - Voces adicionales *Boss - Voces adicionales *Last Resort - Voces adicionales *Supah Ninjas - Voces adicionales *The Dr. Oz Show - Voces adicionales *Breaking Bad - Voces adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Varios personajes *Rescátame - Voces diversas *¡No te lo pongas! - Voces diversas *Necessary Roughness - Voces adicionales *Adolescentes rebeldes - Voces diversas *Once Upon a Time - Megara (Kacey Rohl ) (2016) / Voces diversas *Clásicos de South Beach - Robin Vernon (2012) *Batalla de Ruedas - Abi (2012) *Recuerdos criminales - Camryn (2011) *Lost & Found Music Studios - Maggie (Alyssa Baker) Documentales *Journey into dislexia - HBO - Genevive *The Cove *Katie. Mis amigos extraordinarios - Katie Pipper Series animadas *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Clawdeen Wolf (Celeste Henderson) (2017-) *Pickle y Maní - Mamá de Maní *SuperMansion - Cooch (Heidi Gardner) (2016-) *Marvel Anime X-Men - Kyoko * Marvel Anime Blade - Mattes * Doctora Juguetes - Rosie * Henry Monstruito - Alcaldesa Gruñani * Equipo Umizoomi * Bob's Burguers - Cynthia * Bajoterra - Voces adicionales * Zika * Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Ponyhead (2015) * Los Vengadores Unidos - Zarda (April Stewart) Telenovelas brasileñas *Rebelde Rio! - Eva Messi (Adriana Garambone) (2011-2012) redoblaje 2018 Telenovelas turcas *Suleimán - Gülşah Hatun (Nihan Büyükağaç) / Sultana Fátima (Meltem Cumbul) *Esposa joven - Leyla Erdöğmüz Kirman (Melissa Özge Yıldırımer) Reality shows * Guerrero ninja americano - Meagan Martin (1ª voz) Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Selena Gomez / Joey King 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Polaco Audio Studio *Video Dub *Estudio Mandinga *Masterdubbing *Gapsa *Media Pro Com *Waira Studio Enlaces externos * * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Argentina Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010